


Ineffable Events

by ready_to_kick_some_ass



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ready_to_kick_some_ass/pseuds/ready_to_kick_some_ass
Summary: A collection for short stories. Tags will be added with each chapter.*Chapter One: Crowley finds a cat. Or rather, the cat finds him.Chapter Two: Aziraphale is late. He overhears something strange.





	1. Little Terror (Crowley & a cat)

When Crowley returns home on a rainy Sunday afternoon, he finds a little black heap seeking shelter from the rain under the large leaves of the Gunnera in his garden.

It’s a tiny scrubby kitten. Ebony fur and golden moonshine eyes. It looks like someone cut a hole in form of a cat out of reality.

The cat looks up at Crowley and meows. Crowley blinks. He watches as the kitten stumbles towards him, almost falling over on one of his shoes with a head that seems too big for the tiny squirmy body.

Crowley grimaces.

Great. Now his garden is verminous. He will have to search for any other pests later.

Oh, Aziraphale would have squealed in delight at the sight of this little critter and his eyes would have sparkled as his mouth twisted into one of his broad stupid smiles. Crowley can picture this so well, he's almost startled.

The black kitten puts a dirty paw on Crowley’s perfectly polished shoe and meows again. It sounds like a question.

Well, the answer is already set.

“No,” Crowley says firmly, pulling his foot back. “No. I’m not letting you inside. Bet your insides are full of maggots …”

The kitten drops on his bottom clumsily and lets out a row of low squeaking noises that sounds an awful lot like crying.

 _Oh Satan_ … Crowley grimaces down at the tiny black mess and shakes his head. “You’re not going to soften me up with this, cat. I’m a demon. Bet Aziraphale would long have picked you up and you would already munch on his stupid dusty books. But you’re not going to munch on my plants. Goodbye.”

He turns to open the door and takes a last glance back – which is a mistake.

The rain beats down mercilessly on the little heap of black fur, which is sitting there silently, looking up at Crowley with huge golden eyes that actually remind Crowley of his own demonic eyes. It looks lost and still hopeful, tilting its head to one side. Crowley looks closer and thinks he can see the creature trembling.

Crowley sighs. Something inside him tells him not to leave this thing outside in the cold and rain. Something that Aziraphale would have called his “actually quite nice”- side. Which, of course, doesn’t exist. It’s just an illusion. Because inside he’s rotten and he really can’t imagine why a cat would want his help. Does it not feel the aura of evilness and damnation radiating from his whole bloody being?

“I’m not a nice guy, cat,” he tells the little thing. “I’m a demon. I’m not what you are searching for.”

The cat meows happily as Crowley speaks to it and eagerly stumbles towards the door, its hips shaking from one side to the other. Crowley watches speechless, as the heap of black fur walks right into his flat, leaving muddy footsteps on the carpet.

“Uh.” That was quick. Crowley frowns and closes the door, going to find the offensive little pest.

It sits under one of his plants, licking its paws clumsily.

“Listen,” Crowley grumbles, raising one finger, and the kitten looks at him from one eye. “There’s not going to be any munching on plants! Or I’m going to feed you to my carnivorous plants bit by bit!”

The kitten meows cheerfully and shakes itself, drops of water flying everywhere. Then, it walks towards Crowley’s chair and tries to jump onto it. Crowley watches the pathetic attempts with raised eyebrows. Finally, the kitten lets out a pitiful whimper. Crowley sighs. Oh Satan …

He picks the cat up by its neck and puts it on the chair. He crosses his arms and watches it making a few rounds on it until sinking down, heads on paws, and closing these gloomy moonshine eyes with a little content sigh.

Crowley blinks. He somehow feels … chosen by this little creature. He watches it sleep and doesn’t quite know what to do with himself. “Well …” He scratches his neck. “Guess I have to buy cat food now. Can’t let you starve to death. What would the angel think of me.” He snorts and grabs some money, leaving the flat after a last glance at the softly snoring kitten. For one night, he thinks. One night is alright, I guess.

It's not only for one night.

  
Crowley calls the cat Little Terror. It’s fitting.

   
Soon, Little Terror doesn’t leave his side anymore. Crowley gives up. At least, that's what he tells himself. 

 

A few days later, he meets with Aziraphale and the angel stares at him wide-eyed, his mouth dropping open.

“What?” Crowley grumbles.

Aziraphale blinks. „There’s … a cat sitting on your shoulder.“

“I noticed.”

Aziraphale giggles. "How did that happen? Did it adopt you?"

“Shut up,” Crowley snaps.

Little Terror meows happily, purring into Crowley’s ear.  


	2. Sorry For The Delay

Crowley’s voice is loud in the silence. He sounds husky and he talks so fast, he’s almost stumbling over his words. “I’m not good enough for you. I’m not … You deserve so much better. You are so … so horribly divine and insufferably good and I’m … I’m …” The mumbling stops.

Aziraphale is frozen in place, his hand hovering above the doorknob without touching it. The words he just overheard … His heart beats faster and his lips feel dry. 

“Why should you … Why would you want to be here. No. No. It makes sense. Totally. You were too busy doing, doing … Maybe reading. Yeah …” Crowley makes a strange noise. It sounds like a suppressed sob.

Oh my … Enough of this, Aziraphale decides, feeling both confused and worried now. He enters the room and Crowley flinches violently, turning around wide-eyed, mouth slightly open. He’s not wearing his glasses, his eyes shining beautifully golden around the black ovals. He was watering his plants, but the can drops to the floor and a bit of water trickles out, making a puddle on the carpet. They both don’t care. They’re too busy staring at each other.

“Uh,” Crowley makes, blinking rapidly. “Uh. Angel. What …”

“I’m sorry,” Aziraphale says firmly. “For the delay. I was … Someone came into the shop and it took a while to get rid of them.”

“Oh. So … So you didn’t, uh …”

“Forget it? Crowley, why should I! Why should I forget your invitation? I would never. So, are you ready? Can we go? I heard, they have a wonderful red wine.”

Crowley swallows. “Sure. Sure we can … Just, uh, let me fetch my glasses. Be right back.” He turns and hurries out, but throws a quick glance back, as if he’s scared Aziraphale is going to vanish just like that.

Aziraphale remains standing in the middle of the room, worrying his lip. Should he tell Crowley he heard everything? Should he ask him what his words mean? He’s used to Crowley’s half-hearted passive-aggressive insults but this … This was something else. Why should Crowley not be good enough for him? His heart twists in his chest in a really strange way. He feels like hugging Crowley close and telling him that there’s no one else in the world or in heaven he would rather be with tonight. But … Crowley wouldn’t like that, right? Hugging an angel maybe would hurt him. Would it?

His thoughts are interrupted, when Crowley stumbles back into the room, glasses on. He looks different now. More certain. Slightly arrogant again. As if he hid everything else behind the glasses. A kind of mask …

“Okay?” He asks.

Aziraphale just nods. He decides not to say anything. At least not now. Crowley might be embarrassed and things could get awkward and … Well. There’s time. They have time. All the time in the world.

He smiles at Crowley and gets a devilish familiar grin in return.

The wine really is good that evening.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native speaker and always grateful for being corrected! I'm constantly trying to improve my English, so please don't hesitate to tell me about mistakes. <3
> 
> Visit me on tumblr: [ready-to-kick-some-ass](https://ready-to-kick-some-ass.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
